


Night's Embrace

by OpalFantasy



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Reader-Insert, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 05:34:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13241520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OpalFantasy/pseuds/OpalFantasy
Summary: You wake up with a nightmare about your father's death... At this time, you seek comfort from the one person who means the most to you.“When that time comes... I’ll be by your side.”Bertholdt/Reader fic





	Night's Embrace

**Author's Note:**

> This is another old story of mine that I had posted on DeviantArt once upon a time, but never here. Please note that there are major anime/manga spoilers here! Only read once you've finished watching the second season :)

This happened more than you would like to admit.

Hard cobblestone tore apart beneath your feet. The very earth splintering. Screams and harsh sobs filling the air. And pain. Pain that brought you to your knees, left your form shaken, your heart shattered. 

And those eyes. Those heartless, dark orbs that peered down as your entire life- everything you knew- the walls, your hopes, your family tore apart. You wanted to scream but felt numb as this colossal Titan, this enormous beast, hissed steam into the wind, the condensation leaving a mist swirling about him as he sent terror onto those below.

You've dreamt of this long past day before, felt its horrors even years after the event. And yet this particular dream was more vivid than most. You could feel the searing pain of the tear in your cheek, the cuts and scabs forming on your bare feet as you ran towards the fallen figure, torn literally right off his station at the wall- your father. Aimlessly you dashed forward as fast as your small body could take you. But you could not reach that looming figure above, could not reach your father in the mass chaos surrounding you. Your hands shook, your breath came out in erratic gasps, your heart stammered as the Titan set its gaze on you.

Nothingness. Pain. Despair. So many things were reflected in those dark eyes but there seemed to be the tinge of regret in those depths as well. That thought was more horrifying than the rest and you tore awake with the sight of those orbs fresh in your mind.

It wasn’t the first time you’d had nightmares like this. Ever since that day when Shiganshina fell, you have been haunted by those eyes, by that cruel figure that destroyed all that you loved. 

Your body shook as you wrapped your arms about yourself, shoulders shaking as you tried to stop the tears threatening to fall down your face. Around you was darkness, the only sound being the rustling of the other trainees around you as they tossed and turned in your sleep. No one knew about these nightmares, but now you only wished someone did.

It was at times like these that you had to remember to calm yourself. Remember why you became a solder in the first place. Why you chose to fight. You would have to face your nightmares in person soon enough, for the colossal titan’s return was inevitable. But here, now- in the safety of the barracks, you knew there was nothing to fear aside from the memories that refused to be forgotten.

You forced your mind on other things as you shut your eyes, imagining bright things behind your lids. You thought of Connie’s hilarious antics. Of Sasha’s ability to shovel food rather violently into her mouth. You thought of Marco’s smile, of Jean’s laugh. Of Eren’s cheers when he succeeded or made a passing grade on the exams you were forced to take here in training. And then you thought of him. Bertholdt Fubar. Bertholdt, who throughout your stay here had been your closest companion, your security, and finally, someone you trusted your heart to.

You thoughts drifted to his soft smile that he sent only to you. To the way he would shyly take your hand in his beneath the table while you were eating. The way he said your name with such soft adoration that it left your heart racing each time. The way he loved to trap you in his arms during your rare time alone together. The way he would press his lips against yours with warm affection that you could literally feel. The way he would send you small glances your way when he thought you weren’t looking, gazing towards you as if you were precious, as if you were something to be revered.

These thoughts helped, slowed the race of your heart, but they brought along with them longing. You needed to see him. For once, you wished to confide in someone about these nightmares, and here by yourself on your bunk, you decided that the time was now. 

You quietly shifted to the floor, only relieved that you were on the bottom bunk rather than the top so that you wouldn’t have to wake the other person sharing the frame with you. You had walked past the boys’ sleeping quarters a few times before, and so you knew where it was, even with the dim lighting of the candles on the walls as your only aid. 

The door made a tiny squeak as you opened it, and you feared you were to be caught. All you heard was a huff, a groan, and a few rounds of snores and sighed thankfully. You baited your breath as you took a few steps forward, searching for Bertholdt’s large form. After a few rounds across the beds, you began to feel a slight frustration when you didn’t see him. Then you heard a loud rustling as someone shifted in their sleep and you froze. There was a soft murmur and then silence. You followed the direction of the sound and were surprised to see Bertholdt laying in the strangest of positions- his long legs outstretched past the very bedframe as he slept sideways, one arm draped across his forehead and the other grasping at his pillow that was somehow to his right rather than beneath his head.

The sight sent a warmth to your heart as you gently leaned against the bed, gently tucking a stray strand of hair behind his ear. Despite his erratic sleeping position, he had the softest expression on his face, his eyelashes fluttering only slightly as small puffs of air were released from his lips. You almost hated to wake him, but had to remind yourself that you came here for a reason.

“Bertholdt.” You whispered, gingerly shaking him. “Wake up.”

Bleary, groggy emerald eyes met yours as he sat up in surprise. “What are you doing up so late?” He questioned in a soft tone, trailing a hand lightly down your cheek as he sat up. “Were you unable to sleep?”

You bit your lip, leaning into his hand slightly as you sighed. “I had a nightmare.”

He reacted in an instant, scooting over to make room for you beside him and winding his long arms around you tightly as if to shield you from your fears. “Want to talk about it?”

You were hesitant for some time and he seemed to have noticed, patiently rubbing small circles on your back and resting his chin atop your head as you gathered your thoughts. “I was there when Titans overtook Shiganshina.” You started, clutching tightly at his nightshirt. You could feel the way his form tensed slightly and felt his gaze on you.

“In your dream?” 

“And in reality.” You had never told him this, and you could tell he was taken aback by the sudden knowledge as you continued. “All those years ago, I watched as everything was ripped apart. As the wall fell, as my father-“ your voice chocked and his hold on you tightened slightly. “As he passed.” You paused to gaze up at him, to read the concern in his expression. “But that’s not what scared me the most, Bertholdt. I…” You hesitated slightly. “I’m scared of the colossal titan.”

At this, his eyes only darkened in what could only be described as a sort of despair, a heartbroken sort of shift that left you believing for a second that perhaps he had been there as well, perhaps he was afraid too. But you knew that wasn’t the case, you knew that it was impossible. Bertholdt had told you long ago that he had been in his home village far off when the colossal titan had attacked, when the Titans overran Shiganshina and beyond. His eyes parted from yours momentarily as you went on.

“How could even a titan be so heartless?” Your voice shook at the memory of the towering figure, of the strength he held. “How could someone allow such destruction?” The tears were falling before you could stop them as you buried your face in his neck. “We’re going to see him again.” It came out as a soft murmur from your lips, a horrified whisper. “And I don’t think I will be able to bear it.” Your sobs were released full scale now at the thought alone as you tried to muffle your cries in his chest. He was silent throughout this, cradling you gently in his arms as you let out all your despair, your pain and fear.

“I’ll be here.” Came his quiet voice a while later. “When that time comes, I’ll be by your side.”

“Promise?” You questioned in a soft voice, pushing the last of your tears from your eyes.

“I promise.” This alone sent a shot of relief through you and you sighed, nuzzling your cheek against his.

“Thank you.”

Even then he didn’t let go, his hold never faltered. You had no will then to leave, no will to return to your bed so far away from him. And it didn’t seem as though he minded. When you began to doze off, you felt him shift in front of you. You felt the plush of his pillow against your head as he gently laid you down, wrapping himself around you to your side. For once, you decided that you didn’t mind the prospect of getting caught like this in the morning. Lying here with Bertholdt’s warmth surrounding you was like heaven.

“I love you.” The words were murmured so soft against your neck that you weren’t sure that they were actually uttered at all. Even so, you couldn’t stop the smile from spreading about on your face as you began to drift off to sleep, dreams brighter than they had been before.

You hadn’t heard the quiet sniffles that shook his own form then. You hadn’t seen the pain that had shown in those dark orbs- didn’t feel the way he held you with such disparity, the fear of losing you leaving him almost unable to breathe. He had been there that day. And for the second time in a long time, he felt regret.


End file.
